


Every Rose Has It's Thorn

by lostin_space



Series: Every Rose Has It's Thorn [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, F/M, Family Secrets, Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Liz has gotten used to her happy life being a normal girl until her sister shows up after six years with some information.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Every Rose Has It's Thorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Every Rose Has It's Thorn

**Author's Note:**

> is this only the beginning?

“I’m so proud of you.”

Liz smiled and accepted the kiss Max placed on her head along with the celebration shot he’d gotten her. She tipped it back easily and he kissed her lips for extra measure.

“Thanks,” she hummed. Max grinned and bumped his nose against hers before sitting in the barstool beside her. He sat close and sideways, knees spread to fit her in between them.

“So,” he started, “Are you excited?”

“About grad school itself? Not quite. About what it means? Absolutely,” she stated. He just smiled at her. He always looked so, so proud of her. It was a daily reminder that she made the right decision leaving her legacy for this.

“Oh, c'mon. I know you, Liz. You’re going to enjoy every single research paper you write,” he teased. She smiled a bit wider.

“Maybe.”

“I can’t wait to be your dumb trophy husband you bring to all your work events. Like, I promise to be the best bimbo you could ask for,” he gushed. Liz laughed and leaned into him.

“You’re not a bimbo!”

“Uh, compared to you and all the people you’ll be around? I’m perfecting my smile and nod look immediately.”

Liz shook her head, but leaned in for another kiss. This was absolutely worth it.

-

Liz felt the fact that someone was in her apartment before she heard them which really should’ve been a massive red flag.

“What was that?” Max asked sleepily. Liz pushed his head back down and he complied easily.

“Nothing, baby, go to sleep,” she said softly. He hummed and she reached for the bat that she may or may not have pushed beneath her side of the bed after letting Max put it beneath his.

She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and silently closed the door behind her, heading towards the living room. Her footsteps were silent, something she’d perfected when she was young, which made it easy to sneak up on the dark figure standing by the kitchen. Liz swung the bat and, right before it hit the figure, it turned around and grabbed it from her hands.

The bat was tossed to the floor, so Liz swung her fist instead (left, not right, because they always assumed you’d hit with your dominant hand). She hit them, but they grabbed her arm and swung her body around. Liz used her weight against them and they both fell to the ground.

They wrestled for a few minutes on the ground, Liz doing her best to get any kick or hit in while the other person did the same. She had to give it to them, they put up a good fight.

They only stopped when the lights flicked on.

“Liz, what is going on?!” Max’s voice asked from his spot in the doorway. However, Liz was much more distracted by the girl beneath her.

“Rosa?”

Her sister gave a cocky grin and raised an eyebrow, looking as challenging as ever. Liz knew right then that the only reason Liz was even kind of winning in the fight was because she was letting her.

“Hey, Lizzie, long time no see.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Liz asked, climbing off her sister. Rosa jumped to her feet and brushed off her leather jacket, still grinning.

“Me? Oh, I just missed you. Who’s the stud?”

“Liz, what’s going on? Who is this?” Max asked. Liz ignored him.

“Missed me? Right, you haven’t called in six years,” Liz scoffed, “Why are you here?”

Rosa’s smirk faded a little and she looked over to Max and then back to Liz.

“Needed to talk,” she said. Liz took a heavy breath and raised her head.

“Tell me.”

Rosa’s eyes drifted over to Max. “Does the skyscraper need to be here?” Liz pursed her lips before sighing.

“Max, can you excuse us?”

“No,” he said firmly, “Tell me what’s going on. I just woke up to you fighting some girl.”

“Aw, you don’t talk about me? I feel left out.”

Liz rubbed her hands over her face before turning to Max. She grabbed his hand and smiled as warm as she could.

“This is my sister,” she said, watching the confusion get deeper, “There’s a lot of stuff about me I haven’t told you.”

“Well, tell me now,” he said. She squeezed his hands.

“I’ll tell you, I promise,” she said, trying to ignore the sharp pain in her chest. This was the absolute last thing she wanted. Protecting Max had easily been her first priority. Leave it to Rosa to fuck that up.

She kept ahold of his hand as she turned to Rosa.

“Tell me.”

Rosa gave a dramatic sigh, but Liz could see through it to see her genuine uneasiness.

“Mom went on a hunting trip,” Rosa said, vague as ever, “And she hasn’t been home in a few days.”

Liz swallowed harshly, “How long is a few?” Rosa again gave an unsure look to Max.

“Tomorrow will make four weeks.”

Liz’s heart sunk, but she quickly tried to ignore that feeling. Whenever Liz said she wanted to go to college, her mom had all but disowned her. She didn’t deserve her sympathy.

“And why’d you come to me?” Liz asked. Rosa gave her a look that said ’ _seriously_?’ and Liz returned it with an ’ _I don’t hunt anymore’_ . Rosa rolled her eyes.

“I figured you’d want to help.”

“Why would you assume that? I have a life here, I don’t do that anymore.”

“Do what?” Max asked, “What hunting trip? You’re not telling me anything.”

“He’s pretty, but he talks too much,” Rosa said. Liz glared at her. “Listen, Gandolf, this doesn’t really have anything to do with you, so–”

“If it involves Liz, it involves me.”

Rosa gave an impressed look and Liz’s stomach dropped as she realized she was about to infodump.

“You really wanna know, pretty boy?” she asked, taking a step closer. Max squared his shoulders and held his chin high. “All the things you were told were fake–myths, legends, werewolves, vampires, all the scary things that live in the dark–they’re real. All real. And we hunt them, kill them, save people.” Rosa smiled and cocked her head to the side. “We’re real heroes, my sister and I.”

“Did you have to say it like that?”

“Just wanna make sure he knows who he’s dealing with,” Rosa said, “It’s a dangerous business, but we do it with pride. Or, _did_.”

Liz shook her head. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on with Mom, but I can’t help you. I don’t do that shit anymore.” Rosa’s jaw clenched.

“Liz,” she said firmly, “This is more than Mom just fucking off. She got a lead.”

“A lead?”

“A lead,” Rosa confirmed, “About Dad.”

Liz felt a chill go down her spine. Oh, how convincing that one little word could be. But Liz couldn’t just cave. She had a life now. Here, with Max.

“Rosa, I-I can’t just–”

“Liz,” Max said sweetly. She turned to him and he looked as kind as ever. “Let’s go find your mom.”

Liz’s eyes widened. “No, you aren't–”

“I’m not letting you go by yourself, but this is obviously important and I want to help. Besides, it’s only to find your mom and we come home. It’s not forever. How long could it take?” Max said.

She stared at him with a level of pity she usually couldn’t find for him. He was so sweet and innocent. He didn’t understand what he was saying. He didn’t understand that it was easy to get into, hard to leave. If Max came with her, who would be there to pull them out?

“ _Oh_ ,” Rosa said, obviously delighted that he was down to fight, “He’s useful.”

“C'mon, Liz. What’s the worst that can happen?” Max added.

Liz sighed slowly and decided against making a list. Instead, she turned back to her sister with a frown. She hated this. She hated that she was caving.

But their dad was out there and her mom knew something.

“Fine. Let’s go find Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
